Mr Peluchito
by LuciaySol
Summary: ¿Por qué dormir con Fudou si tengo a Mr. Peluchito? Fudou x Fuyuka


**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

**La verdad no estoy segura de que me haya quedado bien pero… ya lo escribí y se queda así**

Era de noche y en la casa de los Kudou, todavía, estaban decidiendo con cuál de ellos dormiría el semi calvo cuyos padres no estaban en casa y, se suponía, que estaría a cargo de Kudou mientras Fuyuka estaba en un viaje con el equipo de animadoras, pero ese viaje fue cancelado a último momento.

¿No puedo dormir en el piso y listo? - Dijo el chico

En la noche hace frio y no tenemos más cobijas - Respondió preocupada Fuyuka

En mi cama no puede dormir, es de una plaza y no entramos los dos- Dijo Kudou.

Está bien, dormirá conmigo, pero tendrá que apegarse a MIS reglas - Dijo finalmente la animadora.

Bien, me muero de hambre, ¿Qué vamos a comer? - Dijo el semi calvo mientras se tocaba la pansa.

Voy a cocinar - Dijo Fuyuka poniéndose un delantal e ignorando al chico - Papá, vigílalo

Fudou, voy a vigilarte - Dijo el padre de la chica con seriedad

Eso ya lo veremos, suegrito - Dijo Fudou con sarcasmo

Después de un largo rato de miradas y silencios incómodos la cena estaba lista.

Por cierto Fuyuka, Fudou me dijo algo muy raro hoy - Dijo Kudou

¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó la pelilila

¡Entrenador! Eso no era en seri…

Me dijo suegrito - Respondió Kudou

Te mintió, papá - Dijo con toda tranquilidad Fuyuka

¿He? - Dijo el semi calvo que se había quedado en blanco

Cuando terminaron de comer y se lavaron los dientes Fuyuka y Fudou subieron a la habitación mientras Kudou lavaba los platos.

Te presto este pijama- Dijo la chica sacando un pijama rosa con un dibujo de mariposa.

¡Ni loco me pongo eso! - Dijo Fudou

Ya te dije, mi habitación, mis reglas - Le recordó Fuyuka mientras le daba el pijama.

Está bien - Dijo el chico molesto dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando volvió se encontró con una bolsa de dormir junto a la cama.

Vas a dormir ahí - Dijo Fuyuka sosteniendo un oso de peluche muy grande.

¡¿Por qué?!- Dijo Fudou desconcertado

Mr. Peluchito quiere dormir con migo y ocupa casi toda la cama.

¿Mr. Peluchito? ¡¿tu oso?! - Dijo furioso el semi calvo.

¡No lo llames así! ¡Mr. Peluchito es Mr. Peluchito! - Dijo la pelilila

Fudou se tranquilizó y se metió en la bolsa de dormir pero a media noche tenía frio

**{Pensamientos de Fudou}**

_¡Me congelo!... ¿He? ¿Qué me cayó en la cara?_

Cuando abrió los ojos vio el pelaje del cuerpo del oso, se lo quitó de encima y al ver que quedaba tanto espacio en la cama se metió y se tapó.

Haa, esta calentito - Dijo el semi calvo - ¡¿Hee?!

La chica lo había abrazado creyendo que era el peluche, por lo cual el decidió devolverle el brazo y despertarla.

¿He?, ¡¿hee?! - Dijo Fuyuka al ver que lo que abrazaba no era un peluche.

Shh, tranquila, vas a despertar a tu padre

¿Po-por qué estamos abrazados? - Dijo la chica nerviosa

Fudou decidió jugarle una broma y le contestó:

¿He? ¿Por qué estas tan confundida? Si te me acabas de declarar

¡¿Quééé?! - Dijo tornándose roja

¿Hm? Ahora estas incluso más calentita - Dijo el chico acercándose a la cara de la pelilila

Fuyuka soltó a Fudou pero él la abrazó más fuerte.

Desde ahora te cuidaré como a un tesoro - Dijo el semi calvo provocando que la chica estuviera completamente roja - Ja ja ja, quizás no pueda ver nada porque es de noche pero tu color rojo brilla en la oscuridad.

¡Sal de mi cama y discúlpate con Mr. Peluchito!

Pero si él quiso ocupar el lugar donde dormía, yo solo acepté el intercambio - Dijo Fudou aguantándose la risa

Ok, ¿sabes? eso me dolió- Dijo la pelilila- ¡Pero deja de abrazarme!

Pero… -Dijo con seriedad el semi calvo - ¿Sabes algo?

Si vas a seguir riéndote de que estoy roja prefiero no saberlo - Dijo Fuyuka

Fuyuka… realmente me gustas - Dijo con algo de inseguridad Fudou

Deja de bromear Fudou, no es gracioso - dijo con tristeza la chica

Mis chistes suelen ser graciosos, pero como este no es un chiste, no lo es

¿Sabes qué? Te dejaré dormir aquí, solo porque hace frio, mañana hablamos- Dijo Fuyuka tratando de no creerle

Al otro día, cuando estaban desayunando, Fudou esperó a que Fuyuka se sentara y Kudou tomara un sorbo de su café para decir algo que casi ahoga al padre de la chica.

¿Puedo ser el novio de su hija?

¡Cof, cof! - Tosió el entrenador - ¡Fuyuka! Cuando Fudou me dijo suegro ayer… ¡¿era verdad? ¿te gusta Fudou?!

Yo… ¡bueno, quizás! ¡pero te pasaste Fudou!- Dijo Fuyuka mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su padre.

Jejeje - Rió el semi calvo- ¿Eso es un sí?

Si - Dijo avergonzada la pelilila

¿Qué no me estaban preguntando a mí? - Dijo Kudou

**Y como notaran el fanfic se llama así xq no sé poner títulos y había un lindo oso gigante llamado así.**

**Por favor dejar reviews xq quiero saber si esto no es aburrido**


End file.
